I'm Feeling You
by Nanna Black
Summary: SB. Deus me ajude. Ok, sinopse: Sirius e Bella, em seus dias de Hogwarts, partilham um amor intenso e proibido


**I'm Feeling You**

**Nota da Autora:** Uma SiriusBellatrix. Primeira não-LillySirius que eu escrevo, baseada em "Após O Véu", de A. Mira Black. Ai, meu Deus, espero que fique boa. Uma traição aos meus princípios LillySirius, mas fazer o quê?

**Disclaimer:** Ah, tá. Eu _sou_ J.K. Rowling, milionária, criativa e... VACA! A música é "I'm Feeling You", de Carlos Santana e Michelle Branch.

**Timeline:** Durante o tempo dos Marotos em Hogwarts.

**Sinopse:** Um momento romântico, ilícito, ardente, entre Bellatrix e Sirius.

Era errado. Ela, a princesa Black, bela, inteligente, sarcástica, esgueirando-se para fora da masmorra para encontrar-se com _ele_. Não que isso não fosse normal e que ela fosse uma santa pura, porque não era. Pelo contrário, várias vezes fora flagrada pelo professor Slughorn voltando de seus encontros amorosos (mas, devido ao poder de seu sobrenome - ela era uma Black, pelo amor de Merlin - nunca recebia detenção).

Não, o que era errado naquele encontro era a pessoa com a qual ela devia se encontrar. Por Merlin, se o pai dela soubesse iria querer matá-la. De todos os rapazes de Hogwarts, ela tinha que se apaixonar logo por _ele_? O renegado, o apaixonado por trouxas, o deixado de lado?

Bom Merlin, Bellatrix Morgan Black estava vivendo um romance mais que tórrido com seu primo grifinório, Sirius Black. E, pior - Bellatrix tinha certeza que estava apaixonada por ele, e tinha medo. Aquele sentimento era delicioso, forte e desconhecido. E ela podia perder tudo por ele: o respeito em Hogwarts, a família. Ela devia fazer um casamento que representasse uma boa aliança para o clã Black. _Toujour pur_. Para Sempre Puro. Se Sirius não fosse um louco, não haveria problema quanto ao casamento deles, mas... Por que ela estava com Sirius?

Um par de braços passou pela cintura fina da garota, e ela sufocou um grito. Olhando para baixo, viu duas mãos que ela amava, e relaxou. Virou-se no abraço forte, masculino, e encarou aquele par de olhos de azuis tão iguais aos dela mesma. E, olhando no fundo dos olhos profundos de Sirius, ela soube porque estava com ele. Estava com ele porque o amava. Apesar dele ser um louco, renegado, adorador de trouxas, ela o amava. E com intensidade.

_**Sometimes I imagine the world without you **_

_**But most times I'm just so happy that I ever found you**_

_**It's a complicated web, that you weave inside my head**_

_**So much pleasure with such pain**_

_**How we always stay the same?**_

_Às vezes eu imagino o mundo sem você_

_Mas, na maior parte das vezes, eu só fico tão feliz por ter lhe encontrado_

_É uma teia complicada, a que você tece na minha cabeça_

_Tanto prazer com tanta dor_

_Como conseguimos ser os mesmos?_

O beijo foi louco, ardente, apaixonado, explosivo... Como tudo entre eles. Porque, se havia uma palavra que os definisse, era isso. Química. E das mais poderosas. Bellatrix e Sirius não tinham nada a ver, tudo entre eles tinha a tendência a dar errado, as conversas mais calmas acabavam em briga...

Mas eles não conseguiam ficar separados. Por mais que lutassem, seu amor e a química eram mais fortes que sua vontade. Os amigos dele tiveram que se acostumar com a presença dela entre eles, e ela até mesmo ficara amiga da mestiça, namorada do Potter.

Sim, ela não chamava mais os nascidos trouxas de 'sangues-ruins'. Da vez que chamara Lilly assim, Sirius ficara uma semana sem falar com ela e, se não fosse por Lilly, eles teriam continuado sem se falar para sempre (porque _ela_, Bellatrix Black, não iria procurá-lo, por mais saudosa que estivesse).

**"Ei, no que está pensando?" **Perguntou ele, afastando-se dela. Bellatrix suspirou e disse:

**"Na gente".**

Uma sombra de medo passou pelos olhos azuis dele, e ela pôde detectá-la antes que ele a escondesse. **"O que tem a gente?"**

**"Sirius, pelo amor de Merlin, o que vamos fazer? Por mais que seus amigos me aceitem e nos acobertem, não vamos namorar escondido para sempre. Um dia, alguém da família... ou um amigo... vai descobrir. E aí? O que vamos fazer?"**

Ele suspirou. **"Preocupada com a sua reputação, Bellatrix?"**

**"Não. Isso não me importa mais... Estou preocupada conosco. Você sabe bem qual o plano que meus pais têm pra mim... Casar com aquele estúpido do Lestrange".**

Os olhos dele escureceram às palavras dela. **"E você quer isso?"**

**"Claro que não!" **Ela parecia verdadeiramente chocada à pergunta dele.** "Você sabe que eu o odeio!"**

**"Bella, por que não assumimos logo de uma vez que estamos juntos? Assim, pelo menos, essa sua paranóia passa!"**

Ela pareceu apavorada.** "Enlouqueceu, Sirius? Você sabe que, a não ser que você renegue tudo o que gosta, eles nunca vão aceitar a gente!"**

**"Se renegar tudo o que eu amo significa ter você, então que seja".**

_**I'm feeling the way you cross my mind**_

_**And you save me in the nick of time**_

_**I'm ridin' the highs, diggin' the lows**_

_**Cause at least I feel alive**_

_**I've never faced so many emotional days**_

_**But my life is good, I'm feeling you**_

_Estou sentindo o jeito que você passa na minha mente_

_E me salva no fim do tempo_

_Estou curtindo os altos, desprezando os baixos_

_Porque finalmente me sinto viva_

_Eu nunca vivi dias tão emocionantes_

_Mas minha vida é boa, estou sentindo você_

Ela arregalou os olhos. Ele acabara de dizer o que ela sempre desejara, o que ela sempre ansiara que ele dissesse. Então, por que ouvir aquelas palavras deixava-a com dor de estômago? Afinal, se ele renegasse os amigos, trocasse de Casa, então... Eles poderiam ficar juntos sem medo. Seus pais aceitariam e de bom grado seu casamento com Sirius.

Não. Ela o amava por sua ousadia, sua coragem, por ele não ter seguido um destino que os pais haviam decidido por ele. Ele tivera a força de abandonar a vida confortável e rica que levava com os pais no Largo Grimmauld. E era por isso, e por muito mais, que ela se apaixonara por ele.

Passando os braços pelo pescoço dele, ela o beijou, longa e apaixonadamente. **"Não. Não faça isso, Sirius".**

Ele ficou boquiaberto, e ela riu da cara dele. **"O quê!" **Perguntou, chocado.

**"Não mude. Eu te amo do jeitinho que você é, e não quero que você mude".**

_**You go, and then I can finally breathe in**_

_**Cause, baby, I know: in the end you're never leavin'**_

_**Well, we're rarely ever sane - I drive you crazy and you do the same**_

_**But your fire fills my soul, and it wounds me up like no one knows**_

_Você se vai, e então eu posso finalmente respirar_

_Porque, baby, eu sei: no fim você nunca se vai_

_Bom, raramente estamos sãos - eu te enlouqueço e você faz o mesmo_

_Mas seu fogo enche minha alma, e me afeta como ninguém sabe_

Sirius estava boquiaberto. Bellatrix Morgan Black, sua prima-amante, sua Bella... estava mesmo dizendo que não queria que ele deixasse ser quem ele era? Mesmo que fosse por ela?

**"Por quê?" **Formulou a pergunta que estava queimando em sua mente. **"Por que não quer que eu deixe de ser... grifinório... por você, Bella?"**

Ela já sabia os pensamentos que estavam turbilhonando na cabeça dele, mas queria que ele fizesse a pergunta. Sorriu simplesmente, aninhou-se mais naquele corpo forte e tão amado, e disse:

**"Porque aí você deixaria de ser você e se tornaria mais um sangue-puro idiota"**, ela jogou os longos e sedosos cabelos negros para trás. **"E de sangues-puros idiotas eu já estou cheia".**

Ele riu, e a beijou de novo, sentindo o sabor frutado daqueles lábios vermelhos e polpudos que já havia beijado tantas vezes. Estava viciado em Bella. Meu Deus, pela primeira vez o indomável Sirius Black estava apaixonado.

Sirius nem sabia quando se apaixonara por Bella. Só sabia que, um dia, a vira chegar de uma festa aonde fora acompanhando as irmãs, e ela lhe parecera tão frágil, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tão decidida, que ele ficara louco por ela. Nunca uma mulher lhe parecera inatingível. Mas Bella... Ah, Bella! Bella o fora. Inatingível, intocável, inconquistável... Irresistível. Sirius ficara louco quando Bella resistiu a seu charme. E, quanto mais ela resistia, mais ele a desejava.

Até o Baile de Inverno do ano anterior, Bella fora um desafio. Até que chegaram a seus ouvidos os rumores de que Bellatrix estava de casamento marcado com Rodolfo Lestrange. Ah, o ciúme que o corroera, então! Ele ficara enlouquecido de ciúmes. Só de imaginar aquele Lestrange nojento pondo os dedos imundos na pele alva e frágil de Bellatrix, Sirius vira tudo sob uma névoa vermelha. Até que James, exausto de lidar com um mal humorado Sirius, lhe gritara:

**"Homem, que diabos tem? Está apaixonado?"**

Aquela frase deixara Sirius paralisado. Até então, não havia considerado a possibilidade de estar apaixonado por Bellatrix. Nessa noite, foi atrás dela e...

**"No que está pensando?" **Perguntou-lhe ela, passando sedutoramente a língua pelos lábios. Ele sorriu e puxou-a para mais perto de si, e disse com um sorriso malicioso:

**"Na gente".**

_**I'm feeling the way you cross my mind**_

_**And you save me in the nick of time**_

_**I'm ridin' the highs, diggin' the lows**_

_**Cause at least I feel alive**_

_**I've never faced so many emotional days**_

_**But my life is good, I'm feeling you**_

_Estou sentindo o jeito que você passa na minha mente_

_E me salva no fim do tempo_

_Estou curtindo os altos, desprezando os baixos_

_Porque finalmente me sinto viva_

_Eu nunca vivi dias tão emocionantes_

_Mas minha vida é boa, estou sentindo você_

F I M


End file.
